


Lessons to Be Learned

by orphan_account



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealous Sean, M/M, Spanking, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman makes the mistake of lending a hat to Andrew. Wrong hat mother fucker. Sean has to teach his baby boy a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons to Be Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smuttiest thing I have ever written. Wow. Enjoy.

It wasn’t often that Sean bought Norman gifts. Birthdays, Christmas, and maybe something small on Valentine’s Day but that was it.

He remembered the hat.

He had stumbled across it at a con, it was bright purple said “Dixon’s Vixen” across it in cheetah print and Sean just had to get it for him. Norman had giggled and promised to wear it when Sean had given it to him (well slapped it on Norm’s head while he was riding the blonde but that is neither here nor there).

Sean never expected to see that bitch wearing it. Andrew fucking Lincoln grinning from under the purple bill chatting with a reporter who was teasing him about the writing.

Sean was fuming.

Fuming bad enough to buy a last minute plane ticket to New York. Grab the key from under the mat in the hall. Stalk into the apartment of his best friend. Sit in the large arm chair. Leave all the lights off. And wait.

Norman was home late, he had been out with the cast for a few extra hours, the premier was coming up quick and the whole team was getting restless with anticipation. He yawned loudly as he stepped into his apartment, ready to crash out and hopefully sleep in, he didn’t have anything to do tomorrow.

He peeled off his shirt and was about to head to the kitchen when the lamp clicked on. The scream he let out was manly and he would tell people that for the rest of his life. For Sean’s part he managed not to erupt into giggles when he heard it which was a testament to how pissed he was.

“You have been a very naughty boy, Norman Mark.”

“Sean how the fuck did you get in here?”

The elder just pointed at his lap and raised an eyebrow. Norman flushed, he knew this game, hell, he had started it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still get embarrassed when they did it.

“Sean…” Norman whined softly, shifting from foot to foot.

The blonde just starred harder and inclined his head.

“Fuck you, fine.” Norman assumed the persona, dipping his head and chewing his lip, “What did I do wrong daddy?” he ask in a sweet voice, looking up and tipping his head to the side.

“Just come here, sweet boy.” Sean cooed as he beckoned Norman over, “Daddy has to punish you for what you did wrong.”

Norman nodded as he started to walk over.

“No, no, baby boy.” Sean smirked “You know how I punish and it’s not like that.”

Norman felt his cheeks flush and he grumbled softly as he unbuckled is pants and pushed them down.

“Boxers too.”

Norman shoved his boxers down and chewed his lip as he shuffled over, “Over my knees, love.”

The younger huffed as he went down over his best friend’s knees and pressed his face into Sean’s thigh and felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

“Now,” Sean said as he reached down to rub over Norman’s pale ass, pinching at the globes hard enough to make the other man wince, “Do you know why I have to punish you, baby boy?”

“No, Se-“

The first spank landed on his right cheek hard enough to make him cry out.

“No, what?”

“N-no, daddy.” Norman whimpered as he snuggled his face into Sean’s leg.

“No?” he spanked again landing this one full and hard on the younger’s left cheek, grinning at the squirming from his lover “You didn’t go and let your little British friend wear your present? The present I bought for you? The special one?”

Norman’s mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape, and before he could even think of a good apology Sean’s hand came down like holy fury, going right for the centre of his ass. Norman screamed, a bolt of arousal shooting down into his dick, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Over and over, one cheek then the other then down the middle on his thighs until every hit was agony and Norman was rock hard. “Da-daddy!” Norman sobbed as another strike landed on his cherry red ass, “Daddy please, it hurts!” He managed in between hiccuping breaths.

“Not until I know you’ve learned your lesson, baby.” Sean chided like he wasn’t ragingly hard as well, bring his hand down hard on the back of Norm’s thigh and causing the younger to let out another choking cry. “Have you learned it yet? Have you learned not to share your special toys with Andy?”

“Yes, daddy! Yes! Please!” Norman wailed as he clung to Sean’s leg making the other man smile softly and stop in his onslaught to gently rub at the other’s burning backside to ease the pain. “Won’t share with him ever again, daddy…” Norman whispered, kissing Sean’s leg over and over as he clung to it tightly. “I promise, never ever.”

“Good boy.” Sean whispered as he kissed Norman’s back and helped him into a sitting position that wouldn’t irritate his bottom. “There’s my good baby boy.” He praised, kissing the tears away and stroking his neck, “look at how good you are.”

Norman nodded and was ready to lean in and kiss Sean but the elder wasn't quite done with him, "Get the stuff for me, sweetie." Sean said with a wicked grin.

Norman gulped "Bu-Bu-"

"You know I' not quite done with you, Normie." He teased, "Run off and grab the stuff while I get ready."

Norman sighed shakily and stood, shuffling over to the in table and grabbing the lube and condoms for Sean to use, when he turned around Sean had his pants off and his legs spread, his cock erect and shining. The blonde donned a shit eating grin and patted his lap, "Come here and let me take care of that." he said, nodding at Norman's own erection. 

The brunette huffed and picked his way back over, settling in Sean's lap he reached to open the condom but Sean stilled him, "I think you've been good enough baby, do you think you have?"

Norman's eyes widened and he nodded, "Yes, yes daddy I have, I've been real good." 

Sean smiled and rewarded him with a kiss "Get me nice and slick then."

The younger nearly lost his grip on the tube as he got the lid off, letting the cool slick dribble onto his palm before he wrapped it around Sean's cock, shivering at the feel. "Feels so good, daddy..." He purred as he started to slowly jack his boyfriend, biting his lip as he did so.

Sean moaned quietly, the wet sound of Norman working his dick filled the room broken only when he whimpered and nudged Sean, "Please, daddy... Please lemme--"

Sean nodded, wrapping a hand around Norman's length, relishing the sob of relief, "Come on baby, come on, I know you need to, come on and come for daddy."

Norman let go with a shout, throwing his head back and gasping as he shot his load all over Sean's chest. The elder followed seconds later, his come mixing with Norman's on his toned belly.

Sean closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, he groaned when he felt a wet warm tongue on his stomach, lapping up the come. He gently reached down to card his hands through the man's hair. "That's my good baby boy... Come on, baby, get daddy nice and clean, then we'll get some lotion on that pretty little ass of yours, make it all better." 

Norman preened as he finished cleaning his lover's chest, knowing he was going to be incapable of riding his bike for a day or two but deciding it was worth it as he was lifted up and carried to bed.

“Thank you for taking care of me, daddy.” Norman whispered as he clung to Sean’s shirt and felt his eyes droop shut.

“I’ll always look after you, baby boy.” Sean said softly as he tenderly lay the man down in bed, kissing his head before tiptoeing off to grab lotion to rub on the other man's ass.

“I love you, Sean.” Norman murmured, closing his eyes and sighing softly as the cool air played over his burning ass.

If Sean was really feeling like a bastard he would have given the other another round of spanking for that but he was too tired and Norman was being too sweet for Sean to be that mean. “I love you too, sweet one," Sean cooed as he drizzled lotion over Norman's bottom, chuckling at the little gasp of surprise and delight that it drew from the man, "with all my heart.” 

Sean woke up the next morning with Norman's head on his chest and all the covers pushed off the bed, goosebumps rising on his skin where Norman wasn't and a cat looking at him curiously. He sighed. Andy could suck his dick and keep the hat if he wanted. This was more than enough for Sean. 


End file.
